Fortune cookie
by VesperChan
Summary: Sakura never knew her teammates to get so worked up over something like a fortune cookie. SakuraTeam7


Disclaimer:/ I am sad to say, that I do not own the anime/manga/videogame/wonder-ness know as Naruto, (You _should_ know this by now, It's getting troublesom to say this all the time)

AN:/I know! I should be working on my other stories and updateing Ecstasy like you people want me to, but I'm waiting on my laptop to be fixed and it's only a little one shot I did in an hour or so. Please enjoy.

-

Fortune cookie

-

The Fortune Cookie is a crisp cookie made from flour, sugar, butter, vanilla, and milk which is baked around a fortune, a piece of paper with words of faux wisdom or vague prophecy. Throughout the western world, it is usually served with Chinese food in Chinese-American restaurants as a dessert. The message inside may also include a list of lucky numbers (used by some as lottery numbers) and a Chinese phrase with translation. Fortune cookies in their current form were first served in California by immigrants who based the cookie on a traditional Japanese cracker. The cookies are little-known in mainland China.

-

It wasn't too late in the evening for someone who was used to staying up three nights in a row, traveling from suna back to Leaf, or someone used to going hours without sleep when trying to bring someone on the verge of death back to health. So, for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke of the original team seven, they didn't consider it too much of an effort to stay up two hours later than normal to complete a mission for the Hokage.

"Man, I can't believe baa chan, making us all go out and pick up their sticking take out food while they stare at a buch of old papers written in chicken scratch," Naruto grumbled earing a whack from behind the head, cutesy of his teammate Sakura.

But, that did not mean the number one knuckle headed ninja of the hidden leaf village didn't take the time to complain and whine about his sorry excuse of a mission in the presence of his closest friends.

"You shouldn't talk that way about the Hokage, Naruto. Those scrolls the Kazekage brought over are very rare and old. It is going to take them all a long time to decode and read them. The least we can do is get their dinner for them."

"Dobe."

Naruto growled at Sasuke's insult, beginning to retort when Sakura beat him to it with another whack upside the head. "Don't insult Naruto when it isn't necessary."

Sasuke would have hissed back an angry reply if it was anyone else that hit him, but since it was Sakura, he just looked away, biting back a rebuke that he knew he could not deliver to the pink haired medical ninja he treasured as a special person.

"Hn."

Team Seven had been assigned the D ranked mission of picking up the Chinese take out food for the band of elders and Kages, hard at work over a pile of ancient scrolls in an old forgotten language. Already the group has spent most of it's time on the objects, going two days without sleep and many hours without food. Tsunade barely looked up when the team appeared to accept the D rank mission.

Why she had ordered pick up and not delivery, was just so that she could save a bit of money, not caring how degrading the mission was to the highly skilled ninja team.

"I don't care about some stupid old scrolls. I bet they are nothing more and a bunch of old receipts for purchases or something. How much you want to bet it's not something important?" Naruto complained.

"Naruto..." Sakura called to her blond friend in a threatening voice that went ultimately ignored.

"Come on Sasuke, I bet you two nights of no Ramen if it's not something super important!"

"Naruto..." Sakura tried again, only to meet with the same fruitless results.

"Fine and I bet the new kuni set Tenten sold me that it is," Sasuke replied, becoming a bit more alert and a lot less EMO looking as he eagerly accepted the challenge his friend and greatest rival offered.

"Sasuke?!"

"I don't want your stupid kuni set, if you loose, you have to take a dare," Naruto challenged with a wicked gleam in his bright combat eyes.

"Naruto!"

"What kind of dare?"

"I'll think of something."

_Whack._

_Whack._

"Ita, Sakura chan, what was that for?" Naruto whimpered like a kicked puppy.

Sakura said nothing but pointed to the restaurant before them with the take out sign to it's left. Her face was expressionless as she though about how her boys would never grow up.

Sasuke grunted a 'hn' and led the way inside, with both Naruto and Sakura trailing close behind.

The place was relatively empty, aside from the crowd of elderly people that enjoyed eating at the Chinese food restaurant. A young man around their age, maybe a bit older, sat behind the take out counter, looking as bored as a person possibly could. Seeing the trio walk in, he seemed to perk up.

"Hello and welcome to the Iron Chief, how may I serve you?" he asked in a dull tone that sounded robotic, almost like he was reading it off Q cards.

"Pick up for Tsunade," Sasuke grunted with a dead look in his eyes that could freeze an enemy in fear.

The young male didn't seem fazed as he began to pick up the bags they would need to carry out. Sasuke took two, Naruto took three (just to show Sasuke up) and Sakura stepped up to except the final bag. That's when the young male seemed to slow down and take in the sight before him.

Seeing Sakura he lightened up a plastered on an alive looking smile. "Well hello there, young lady. Are you sure you can carry this all by yourself? It's pretty heavy for rice and fish."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Sakura replied with a soft smile that made him blush.

"Here you go, my name's Ren by the way. It's nice to meet you."

Sakura reached out with her free hand and shook his. "Sakura, likewise. Thank you for the food."

"Heh, no problem, and before you leave..." reaching underneath the counter he pulled out a fortune cookie and handed it to her.

"Hey what about us, we're bearing the most of the load here," Naruto interjected loudly, mostly to get Ren away from Sakura.

The young male frowned and grabbed another two fortune cookies from a different basket and threw them at Naruto and Sasuke, causing them to land in the bags, before turning back towards Sakura.

"I hope to see you again, Sakura san. Thank you for visiting and come again soon."

"Thank you!" Sakura chirped, before following her friends out the door, not noticing the death glare they were sending the young Ren.

-

-

-

After dropping off the food and accepting the mark on their records for one more D rank mission the trio began making their way home...or at least to the middle of the village where they would all part ways and each head in their respective direction.

Sakura looked down at her fortune cookie and smiled, beginning to unwrap the plastic surrounding it. Naruto and Sasuke both looked down at the shorter girl and frowned at her actions.

"What are you doing with that thing?" Sasuke asked, eying the piece of food that Sakura was trying to bring out of it's wrapper.

She was failing miserably.

"Oh come on you guys, don't tell me you don't like fortune cookies," she joked, giggling a bit at the comment.

"I like them Sakura chan!," Naruto said eager to please the medic, reaching inside his pocket and pulling out his fortune cookie. He opened it, broke it in half, and pulled out the small slip of paper inside.

"Ooo, what dose it say Naruto!"

"Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura's eagerness. "I can't believe you two..."

Sakura leaned in closer to look at the slip of paper in Naruto's hands. "Read it, read it!' she chanted.

_The coming moth shall bring winds of change in to your life. Lucky numbers: 7, 14, 23, 38, 32_

"Wow, that sounds kind of cool. It's been pretty boring around here. A change would be nice. What dose yours say, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and up at Naruto, grimacing at how they both seemed to be begging him to read them the message inside his cookie. "No way, dobe."

"Oh please, Sasuke kun. I want to know what it says."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and then back at the cookie that had found it's way into his hands. All he had to do was not look into her big green, pleading eyes...oh crap. It worked every time. "Fine, but I don't believe in this stupid stuff," he huffed, cracking open his cookie.

"What dose it say, teme?" Sasuke cringed visibly before going on to reading it.

_You will soon meet a dark handsome stranger in the coming month. Lucky numbers: 3, 24, 44, 35, 12_

Naruto and Sakura began to snicker at the message, thinking about how wrong it sounded for a tall dark Uchiha who had a reputation of not liking strangers...especially handsome ones, to get such a fortune in his cookie.

"That's what happens when you don't believe, Sasuke kun..." Sakura giggled with a playful smile, enjoying the embarrassed blush that was creeping over Sasuke face.

She enjoyed being able to do what no other in the hidden leaf village had the power to do: make Uchiha Sasuke blush. It was true, that Sasuke had a reputation of being the stone-cold-emotionless-ice-king, but he always seemed to melt when he was around his pink haired teammate. It was a lot more obvious that he hoped it was, but then again it didn't matter. One look from Uchiha Sasuke and you were silenced from spreading rumors about him for life!

Naruto looked down at Sakura's hands and noticed she was still trying to open her cookie. Being the nice guy he was, he took the cookie and made a tear in the plastic for her. "Here you go, Sakura chan,"

"Ah, thank you Naruto, I'm such a klutz when it comes to plastic...and pretty much anything else," Sakura replied as Naruto beamed at his small act of heroism in Sakura's eyes.

Sasuke glared lightly at Naruto as the blond gave him a grin and rubbed in the fact that he had assisted Sakura while Sasuke had not. Those two had a rivalry in basically everything you could think of, so Sakura was not an exception.

In fact, she was what was fought over more than anything.

Sasuke too notice of the weird/disappointed look on Sakura's face and thought the fortune she read was threatening or cryptic. "What dose it say?" he asked going into overprotective mode.

Sakura pouted holding up the small slip of paper for the two boys to read.

_304 -1778 _

"I didn't get anything good, just a bunch of numbers," Sakura sighed with a pouting look that made both boys feel bad for her.

Her pouting face had that effect on most males, but especially these two. However, that bad feeling for Sakura was soon replaced with anger for that Ren kid, working at the Chinese food place

. Sakura may be too oblivious to notice it, but what she had in her hands was his cell phone number!

He was asking her out, pretty much!

Ohhh there was going to be blood tonight.

"Hey Sakura, me and Sasuke forgot something at the Hokage tower, we have to head back there real quick, don't wait up for us," Naruto lied, hiding the evil aura he felt for the soon-to-be-deceased-in-a-very-bad-and-painful-way-you-shouldn't-describe-ugly-looking-male.

Sakura looked at the two, sensing something to be wrong, but shrugged it off, knowing her two boys were both responsible, reliable, and intelligent... Well, mostly intelligent on Naruto's part, Sasuke was the intelligent one. She trusted them both, and that's all that mattered.

"Okay, you two, I'll see you in the morning, don't be late, I want to get in at least four hours of training before my hospital shift," Skura called waving to the retreating figures of both her boys.

If only she had known of the rage induced Sharingan eyes that spun under Sasuk's ebony locks, or the lit crimson orbs that mirrored those of the demon behind Naruto's golden bangs.

If only she knew.

-

It has been noted on a number of occasions that both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki hold a deep, dark, possessive obsession over their pink haired teammate. All of the village has a strong bond with it's top medic, but none is stronger than that of these two boys.

And they would _kill_ to prove it.

-

"Naruto stop smearing the blood around so much you're making a mess!"

"Well, look at yourself, you still have guts on you sandal teme!"

"Crap, his head rolled away again. Naruto, pick it up and bring it back over here."

"What are you talking about? I got most of his body, _you_ get the head!"

-

-

* * *

Just fun stuff to help with the stress of schoolwork and all. I didn't spend too much time on it.

Please review! I would really love it if you would. Even the flames are welcome to keep me warm in the winter months.

Ja n, all you lovely people.


End file.
